The purposes of this proposal are to determine the academic and social effects of being either a tutor or a tutee in a cross-age reading tutorial program. The program will involve high school, middle school, and elementary school pupils, most of whom will be poor readers. The middle school pupils will be divided into a number of groups: some groups, differing in reading level and whether they teach specific decoding skills or emphasize meaning, will be reading to second and third graders who are low in reading achievement; another group will read to senior high students; a matched control group will be tested at regular intervals, but will not tutor or be tutored. Changes in reading ability will be assessed using standardized reading tests and word lists designed to measure specific phonological rules. Thus the major objectives of one aspect of the research program are to determine: 1) whether tutees gain, relative to untutored controls: 2) whether tutors gain, relative to non-tutor controls; 3) factors influencing gains for tutees and tutors; and 4) whether middle school pupils gain most from tutoring or from being tutored. Although the focus of this project is on improved reading ability, changes in self-concept and intellectual- achievement-responsibility will also be assessed, using standardized tests, behavioral observation, and rating scales. Attitudes toward school will be assessed using parent, teacher and self-report rating scales.